Owners having a business interest in a geographical location where travelers may stay during a vacation or for other purpose may not be able to take advantage of opportunities to promote events to those travelers. The events may be associated with goods, services, vacation rentals and other commerce. Moreover, owners may not have access to relevant and timely information about travelers in the geographic location that may be used by the owners to target customized offers to specific travelers based on criteria or parameters set by the owner. Owner's may know that travelers are in the geographic location; however, the owner's may lack timely information as to the number of travelers concentrated in the geographic location or locations of those travelers.
Thus, there is a need for devices, systems, methods and software that facilitate communication of channelized information to selected travelers.